Cloud applications are increasingly architected as groups of cooperating we services. This trend is accelerated by the industry adoption of microservices architectures, characterized by communication among narrowly focused and independently deployable services. Cooperating web services increase the complexity of problem determination in the context of debugging, or identifying and resolving defects that interfere with the intended operation of computer software or systems.